The Toy That Saved Christmas/Transcript
This is an episode transcript for The Toy That Saved Christmas. Transcript (The episode opens with a snowy night sky, before the camera pans down across some trees before panning to a house. In the 1996 variant, camera pans right to the house.) George: ...And so the pig and the giant lizard brought the boy back to his family at the bowling alley, and they all lived happily ever after. The end. Annie: That was a neat story, Grandpa George. Can you tell me another one? George: Oh, I'd love to, Annie, but if you don't get some sleep, you're gonna be pooped tomorrow. And you know what tomorrow is. Annie: Christmas? George: That's right! So let's just close our little eyes... Annie: Oh, please, Grandpa! Just one more story! George: Oh... your mom's going to be... Annie: Oh, she won't mind! Just one more story! A Christmas story! George: Ehhh... oh, all right. I suppose one more story won't hurt... Besides, what are grandpas for, anyway? Annie: Oh, thank you, Grandpa George! George: Now, let's see... A Christmas story... Oh! Did I ever tell you about the town that didn't get Christmas? Annie: You mean they didn't have Christmas? George: No, I mean they didn't get Christmas. They had Christmas. They loved the packages and the toys and everything, but they didn't understand what Christmas was really about. Now, let's see... what was the name of that... Dinkletown! That's it! I used to deliver the mail there! (The scene pans out the window before switching to day, as George is seen driving through the snow in his mailtruck, at the same time that "Big Idea Productions presents" appears on the screen, before George approaches Dinkletown as "The Toy That Saved Christmas" then appears on the screen.) George: (Narrating) Now the children of Dinkletown loved to see me around Christmastime, because they all thought they were getting something! Laura: I can't believe it's Christmas! I think I'm finally getting something! Can't believe it's Christmas! My favorite time of year! Percy: I can't believe it's Christmas! Been dreaming of a sugarplum thing! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh boy, it's finally here! (Laura, Lenny, Baby Lou, Junior, Percy, and Li'l Pea gather around George, who has just gotten a long package from the back of his truck as George takes notice.) George: Oh! Now wait a minute! I only got one package today, and it's for House # 4. Now let's see, which one is House # 4? All: Ho! Ho! Away we go, with rosy cheeks and hearts a-glowing! Hey! Hey! Our favorite day! It makes us wanna cheer! Percy: Yo! Ho! We love the snow! Li'l Pea: At least we know we won't be mowing! All: Ya! Hey! We're glad to say that Christmastime is here! (George falls over while carrying the package. The snowman that stands in the center of town leans over before the snowman's head falls off and lands on the package, which sends it flying until it lands on the roof of one of the houses.) George: Uh Oh! All: We can't believe it's Christmas! Been waiting for a million hours! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh, what a nifty day! We can't believe it's Christmas! Lenny: Took 14 baths and 18 showers! All: Can't believe it's Christmas! And now it's time to play! (George rams his head repeatedly into the support post of the house, which causes the package to come loose and slide down the house towards George.) All: We can't believe it's Christmas! We think we're finally gettin' something! Can't believe it's Christmas! Our favorite time of year! We can't believe it's Christmas! George: Whoa! Whooooaaaaaa! All: Been dreaming of a sugarplum thing! Can't believe it's Christmas! Oh boy, it's finally... George: Oy! My spine-ly! All: Boy, it's finally here! (The package with the children on it slides right into House # 4 as George picks himself up.) George: Where did the...? Oh, number 4. Well, that was easy. (George then falls back over as the song ends and the screen goes dark. Junior, Laura, and Lenny open the package.) Laura: What is it? Junior: It's got a button! Lenny: Push it! Push it! (The button is pushed, which causes the item in the package to unfold into a collapsible Christmas tree.) All: Ooooooooh! (The TV then turns on after that, which catches the children's attention.) Mr. Nezzer: Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas! Say, kids, have you got the "don't know what I want for Christmas" blues? Well, if I know anything about toys, and you know I do, I know just what you're looking for! You want a toy that's fun! You want a toy that's cute! But most of all, you want a toy with a fully functional buzzsaw built into its right arm! That's right, you want Buzzsaw Louie! (The camera then pans onto Buzzsaw Louie, whose buzzsaw then pops out from its arm, as the children still watch on.) Mr. Nezzer: Cool, huh? But wait, there's more! Buzzsaw Louie also knows the true meaning of Christmas! All you have to do is press his nose... Buzzsaw Louie: (click) Christmas is when you get stuff! (click) You need more toys! Mr. Nezzer: Just as soon as your parents phone in and order Buzzsaw Louie, one of our trained penguins will deliver him right to your door! Announcer: Delivery not available to Puggslyville due to the collapse of the Puggslyville bridge! Mr. Nezzer: So take it from me, Mr. Nezzer... er, I mean Santa Claus... and my little elf helper... (The camera then pans to Mr. Lunt, who is wearing an elf hat.) Mr. Lunt: Look at me! I'm an elf! Mr. Nezzer: ...you just won't be happy until your parents get you a Buzzsaw Louie, the only toy with a working buzzsaw, and the true meaning of Christmas! Buzzsaw Louie: Billy has more toys than you! (The TV then turns to static after the commercial has ended. Soon, all of the children then run out as they start whining and yelling.) Junior: Mom! Mom! I need more toys! Percy: Billy has more toys than me! Dad Pea: Who's Billy? Percy: I don't know, but he has more toys than me! Laura: I want a Buzzsaw Louie! Lenny: I want 10 Buzzsaw Louies! Laura & Lenny: Because that's the true meaning of Christmas! Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaah! Waaaaaah! Waaaaaaaah! (The telescope has appeared when the kids are whining, when Mr. Nezzer talks happily inside of golden round lighthouse with red & white stripes, the telescope moves.) Mr. Nezzer: Oh, it's working! It's working wonderfully! Mr. Lunt: What's working, boss? You mean you wanted those kids to be all whiney? Mr. Nezzer: Mm-hmm. Mr. Lunt: I don't get it, boss. Mr. Nezzer; You see, Mr. Lunt, the only way their parents would get them is to stop whining is to buy them lots of toys. As the owner of the Nezzer Toy Factory, I'll make out like a bandit! Mr. Lunt: Whoa-ho, boss, you are very wily! Mr. Nezzer: More wily than my brother, Nebby K.? Mr. Lunt: You mean the one with the chocolate factory that I used to work for? Oh, you're much more wily than him! Mr. Nezzer: Good. Soon, everyone will know that Wally P. Nezzer is the wiliest Nezzer of them all! Mr. Lunt: Oh, there's no doubt about that, boss! Mr. Nezzer: Well, fire up the assembly line, Mr. Lunt! We got money to make, and that's what Christmas is all about! (Elevator closes before it cuts back to Annie & George.) Annie: That's not what Christmas is about! George: I know that, and you know that, but Wally P. Nezzer is a little confused. And thanks to his TV commercial, so was everybody else! The kids were whining and the toys were flying off the assembly line just like he planned. Annie: That has been the worst Christmas ever! George: Oh, yes, it would've been, if it wasn't for what happened next. Annie: What? What happened? George: Well, as the toys were coming down the assembly line having their noses tested, one of them winced. Annie: Winced? George: He grimaced. Made a face. Didn't like the sound of the words that was coming out of his own head. Annie: But he was just a toy. George: Maybe he was wired different, who knows? So, that night, as all the toys were waiting to be shipped out the next day, he was doing some thinking. Louie: Grumpy kids, greedy dreams, this is not what Christmas means. I'm just a toy, I don't claim to be a genius, but there must be more to Christmas. There must be more to Christmas, I think I'm really getting something. Must be more to Christmas, but what? George: Yes, there had to be more. Louie didn't know what it was, but he figured it was about time somebody found out! (Louie pushes the box down to the floor. When the Security Penguin uses the flashlight to investigate. Louie resumes his position as the light flashes over to him. The Security Penguin leaves and Louie pops out of his box, heading to the door.) George: Now he'd never been out of the factory before. Why he'd never been out of his box before! But he was a smart toy. How hard could it be? (Louie trips and falls, rolling in the snow, forming a giant snowball tumbling down the hill and crashes into the snow.) George: Maybe a little harder than he thought. (Camera fades to black background, George will say it for the short break.) George (voice over): "The Toy That Saved Christmas" will continue after this short break. (Silly Songs with Larry for Oh Santa!) George (voice over): And now, back to "The Toy That Saved Christmas". (Camera fades back to snow with trees.) Junior: Yahoo! This is great! Larry: Yeah! Whee!!! Bob: Um, aren't we going a little fast? Larry: Look out for that tree! Bob: Tree? What tree? Junior: No problem. Hang on, guys! Bob: Why? Why do I need to hang on?! Junior: That was fun! Larry: I want to do it again! Bob: You know, I can't really see anything back here. Do you know guys where we're going? Larry: No idea! Never been there before. Junior: No one knows what lies around the next... (The sled comes to a gate with a danger sign) Bail out! (Junior and Larry jump off the sled, leaving Bob.) Bob: What? Hey, where's everybody? (gasps) (The sled crashes into the gate, knocking Bob off.) Larry: Bob! Bob! Are you okay? (Bob is upside-down in the snow.) Bob: Mousetrap. Larry: Huh? Bob: I wanted to play Mousetrap. You roll your dice, you move your mice. Nobody gets hurt. Larry: Hey! This must be the trail to the Puggslyville Bridge! Bob: The what? Larry: That bridge that collapsed. You know, we heard about it on TV. Boy, we're sure lucky we didn't go down there. Junior: (Off-screen) Guys, look what I found! (Bob and Larry join Junior, where they find Louie laying in the snow.) Bob: That's a Buzzsaw Louie. Larry: Cool! Push his nose! Push his nose! Junior: Okay. (Junior pushes Louie's nose.) Louie: You need more toys. Larry: Now that's the true meaning of Christmas! Louie: (Off-screen) No, it isn't! Junior: Who said that? Louie: I did. That's not what Christmas is about. Bob: It's not? Louie: No, Christmas isn't about whining and begging for toys. Larry: Well, then what is it about? Louie: I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. I'm on an adventure. Bob, Larry, Junior: Ooooooh! Louie: Or at least I was, until I got stuck in that snow drift. Junior: Well, maybe we can help you. Bob: Hey, I know someone who's really, really smart. Maybe they can tell us what Christmas means! George: Well, they all thought it was a great idea, so they headed off together to see their smart person. Annie: Who was it? George: Well, um, it was uh... it was... me. Annie: You, Grandpa George? George: Don't act so surprised. (Camera cuts back with the boys.) Yep, three boys and a funny little toy show up at my front door, wondering if I knew the true meaning of Christmas. Annie: Well, did you? George: Course! But I didn't wanna just give it to them, so I read them a story from a very old book. (The Veggies and Louie sitting back, having hot chocolate, then George scrolls through the Bible.) George; Ah, here it is. "That night, in the fields near Bethlehem, some shepherds were guarding their sheep. All at once, an angel came down to them from the Lord, and the brightness of the Lord's glory flashed all around them. The shepherds were frightened. But the angel said, 'Don't be afraid. I have good news for you which will make everyone happy. The very day in King David's hometown, a savior was born for you. He is Christ the Lord. You will know who he is because you'll find him dressed in baby clothes and lying on a bed of hay.' Suddenly, many other angels came down from heaven and joined in praising God. They said, 'Glory to God in the highest, and on Earth, peace; Good will toward men'." (Bob, Larry, Junior, and Louie look at each other.) George: Don't you see? That baby was Jesus! That night was the first Christmas! You see, God loved people so much that He gave his only son, so that every can be with him someday. (The boys understanding.) George: Christmas isn't about getting. It's about giving! And it's especially about a little baby named Jesus, who was the greatest gift of all. (Scene transitions back into Annie's room.) Annie: You are smart, Grandpa George! Is that the end of the story? George: Oh no. Now they knew what Christmas was about, but everybody else were still in the dark. (Camera pops back to the center of Dinkletown, the kids are excited and whining.) Percy: YEAH! BUZZSAW LOUIE!!! Lil Pea: YEAH! BUZZSAW LOUIE!!! Laura & Lenny: Aaaaahhh!!! Buzzsaw Louie!! (Bumped each other.) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!! (Their parents opens the door if Laura and Lenny are falling down to the ground. Camera cuts back with the boys.) Junior: Oh boy, it's gotten worse! We got to tell Dinkletown what we know about Christmas! Bob: Yeah. Louie: But that TV commercial didn't just go to Dinkletown. It went everywhere! We got to tell everybody! Bob: But Christmas is tomorrow. How can we possibly go everywhere? Larry: You can just forget about Puggslyville. The bridge is out. Louie: This is hopeless. Christmas is ruined! Junior: No, there must be a way. Keep thinking! (Bob, Louie and Larry pause to think very deeply, Junior had an idea.) Junior: I got it! Both: Huh. Junior: We got to get into that toy factory! Follow me, everyone! We can save Christmas! (Camera fades back to the Veggies and Louie to the toy factory.) Bob: I still don't understand why we're here. Louie: Yeah. I just got out of this place. I don't want to go back in! Junior: Shh!! You'll just have to trust me. It's the only way... (When Junior opens the door, Junior, Louie, Bob and Larry are sneaking and running inside the factory, through to the toy room, pass the Penguin scrubbing the dishes and turns just as they all pass him, not spotting them in sight.) Junior: It's got to be around there somewhere! (The Veggies and Louie saw the Security Penguin is here with a flashlight, marching around, when the Security Penguin is gone. The Veggies and Louie are hiding in the drinking fountain. They hit the wall, Louie just jumped. Junior follows with Louie, Bob, and Larry. They saw the TV Studio.) Junior: That's it! (They saw the TV Studio in the dark room. Bob: Why, this is a... Louie: It's a... (Later with George and Annie.) Annie: TV Studio? George: That's right! It was Mr. Nezzer's Television Studio. (Cuts back to the TV Studio, Larry using the camera as Junior stands in front of it.) George: Now Junior figured that since it was a TV commercial that got them into this mess, maybe another TV commercial could get them out of it! Well, here's hoping. (Louie flips the switch down, turning the broadcasting service, cuts back with Laura and her family, and as Junior begins his announcement.) Junior: Attention everyone! This is Junior Asparagus from Dinkletown with an important message - We were wrong about Christmas! Christmas isn't about being selfish and begging for more toys. Well, not that toys are bad, I have a few myself that I enjoy very much. But you see, there's much more to Christmas! Louie? Louie: Thank you, Junior. Lil Pea: Hey, it's Buzzsaw Louie! Louie: Listen, everybody. When it comes to Christmas... George: (Laura confronts to Mr. Nezzer, now with a happy face, handing him a present.) Laura: Mr. Nezzer... Merry Christmas! Mr. Nezzer: A little help? Louie: I need more wood! George: Yep, this was the best Christmas ever. Category:Transcripts Category:VeggieTales transcripts Category:Unfinished transcripts